fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pichu (Switch)
Pichu (ピチュー, Pichu) is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo Switch. Alongside Young Link, Pichu returns after being cut in the transition from Super Smash Bros. Melee to Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Like in its initial appearance, Pichu is a moveset clone of Pikachu, and retains its emblematic weight and self-damaging, though many issues such as its crippling range problems were fixed in an effort to make it less of a joke character. How to Unlock *Clear Quest Mode as Pikachu. *Play 20 VS matches. Attributes Pichu, as a character, falls under the archetype of being nimble, yet relatively weak; while faster and slightly stronger than Pikachu in some cases, its moveset generally consists of attacks that deal much lower damage and knockback than Pikachu or most other characters in the cast. Pichu can easily maneuver around stages, with very low landing lag, a small frame and a rather fast dash, as well as decent jumping power. One of Pichu's main advantages is its perhaps surprising power. While its smashes are all of short range, all are unusually powerful considering Pichu's small frame. Its up smash and forward smash contain incredible power, being able to KO characters reliably at as little as 70% to 80%, while its down smash semi-spikes opponents and has invincibility frames. Pichu's Skull Bash also has surprising power and distance when charged; at full power, it deals a massive 39% damage and guarantees KOs at very low percentages, and the long distance traveled greatly aids in Pichu's recovery. Professionals consider Pichu's neutral aerial to be the best tool in its arsenal, as it comes out very quickly and has very low ending and landing lag, especially when L-canceled. Pichu can approach enemies with neutral aerial, rack up respectable damage with long strings of it, and create psuedo-walls of pain if the player chooses to continue the strings off-stage. Aside from this, Pichu's up aerial allows it to juggle enemies into the air. Its other aerials are lackluster, but these two moves alone give Pichu quite a force in the air. Pichu also has decent throws; its forward and back throws can knock opponents off stage or set up combos, while its up and down throws can chain throw fastfallers and tech chase characters respectively. Pichu, however, suffers from the infamous recoil damage it receives from using almost any of its attacks involving electrical hitboxes. In several of Pichu's attacks, especially those that involve electricity, at least one percent of damage is directly inflicted onto it; using Agility to recover alone adds four percent to Pichu each time it is used. This recoil damage is especially crippling to Pichu; with the lowest weight in the game (being lighter than Jigglypuff) and average falling speed, Pichu's survivability is among the worst in the game, meaning that this recoil damage, coupled with damage inflicted by the opponents, can cause Pichu to be more easily KO'd than any other character in the game. Moveset Ground Attacks *'Neutral Attack': An extremely quick headbutt. *'Forward Attack': Plants itself on its upper paws and kicks both its feet forward. *'Up Attack': Swipes its tail above its body in an arc. *'Down Attack': Swipes its tail in front of itself. *'Forward Smash': Launches a short jolt of electricity forwrad. Deals 2% recoil. *'Up Smash': Headbutts upward. *'Down Smash': Quickly spins in place. *'Dash Attack': Jumps an headbutts forward. Aerial Attacks *'Neutral Aerial': Curls up into a ball and does a somersault in the air. *'Forward Aerial': Does a barrel roll in the air, emitting sparks. Deals 3% recoil. *'Back Aerial':Spins in midair in a manner similar to its down smash. *'Up Aerial': Swiftly swings its tail above itself in an arc. *'Down Aerial': Does a barrel roll while emitting sparks, similar to is forward aerial, only it is facing downward. Deals 3% recoil. Grabs & Throws *'Forward Throw': Places the opponent on its back and shocks them, sending them forward. *'Back Throw': Does a backwards somersault with the opponent before throwing them. *'Up Throw': Tosses the opponent upward and headbutts them with electricity. *'Down Throw': Places teh opponent on the ground, and then jumps on them. Special Moves *'Neutral Special - Thunder Jolt': Fires a jolt of electricity forward. It travels forward while bouncing along the ground, and can also travel up walls, below the edge, and along ceilings. If used in the air, it will travel diagonally down instead. Deals 1% recoil. **'Cutom 1 - Electro Ball': As opposed to firing a projectile, Pichu will shoot a ball of electricity that stays in place in midair, making t useful for setting traps or covering edgeguaring options. Deals 2% recoil. **'Custom 2 - Thunder Wave': Fires a jolt of electricity that deals less damage and has less range, though can paralyze opponents. Deals 2% recoil. **'Custom 3 - Thunder Shock': Fires a ball of electricity that travels forward in a stright line, exploding on impact and functioning as a traditional projectile attack. Deals 2% recoil. *'Side Special - Skull Bash': Charges and, when the special button is released, fires itself forward like a missile. Deals 1% recoil. **'Custom 1 - Shocking Skull Bash': Hits multiple times, with the last hit launching the opponent, though deals less damage. **'Custom 2 - Skull Charge': The move cannot be charged and goes a short distance, though it deals no recoil damage. **'Custom 3 - Heavy Shull Bash': Grants less distance, but deals more damage near its beginning. Deals 3% recoil. *'Up Special - Agility': Moves at warp speed in three directions that can be selected via the control stick. Deasl 1% recoil for every direction used. **'Custom 1 - Quick Attack': Deals damage, though can only move in two directions instead of three. Deals 1% recoil for every direction used. **'Custom 2 - Meteor Agility': Moves slower through the air, although the first frame of each directional change can meteor smash opponents. Deals 2% recoil for every direction used. **'Custom 3 - Agile Feet': Deals no recoil damage, though Pichu is only able to use one direction. *'Down Special - Thunder': Generates a thundercloud to drop a large thunderbolt onto itself. The thunderbolt hits opponents multiple times, and if it connects with Pichu, it will create a small, electrical explosion taht damages opponents. Deasl 3% recoil. **'Custom 1 - Thunder Burst': Instead of dropping a thunderbolt onto itself, Pichu discharges electricity as if it had been struck, dealinh massive damage. Deals 10% recoil. **'Custom 2 - Thunder Rage': The thunderbolt deals massive damage and launches opponents farther. Deals 5% recoil. **'Custom 3 - Distant Thunder': The thunderbolt deals more damage and the discharge if it hits Pichu has more range and vice versa. The thundercloud is also generated higher. Deals 3% recoil. *'Final Smash - Discharge': Pichu charges itself up and releases a massive explosion of eletricity, that deals multiple hits to opponents, and launches them afterward. However, Pichu is left stunned afterwards. Taunts *'Up Taunt': Jumps up and down four times, chanting "Pichu!" *'Side Taunt': Lies on the ground and squirms around, chanting "Pichu!" *'Down Taunt': Sleeps on the ground before waking up. Idle Animations *Jumps while looking side to side. *Leans slightly forward while looking side to side for a slightly longer duration, cheerfully twitching its ears while doing so. On-screen Appearance Pops out of a Poke Ball. Victory Animations *Dances excitedly then jumps around three times in a circle. *Jumps up twice, then jump up high a third time while spinning and waves at the screen before landing. *Spins around twice on one foot, then jumps up twice while clapping both its feet. Alternate Costumes Trophies TBA Category:Characters Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters